


Finding Great Joy

by alabasterclouds



Series: Weekends at Carol's [20]
Category: Brooklyn (2015), Brooklyn - Colm Toibin, Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Age Play, Carrying, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Diapers, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Homesickness, Non-Sexual Age Play, Nursing, Nursing Kink, Thanksgiving, Wetting, bottles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 06:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alabasterclouds/pseuds/alabasterclouds
Summary: When Carol finds out that Harge has taken Rindy away for Thanksgiving, she decides, with the help of Abby, Georgina, Eilis, and Therese, to form a "Friendsgiving" instead. At Abby's idyllic stone house in the country, the unlikely group celebrates a Thanksgiving full of food, love, and much joy.Notes: It's been awhile for me, but though I'm not American, Thanksgiving is one of my favourite holidays (we celebrate ours in October). I have had a lot of requests for another Carol fic and to include a reappearance of Eilis Lacey, from the novel/movie "Brooklyn". Here is that fic - and I hope to be able to write more now that life has slowed down a bit for me! As always, thanks for reading and commenting. It means a lot.Warning: This is an ageplay fic and as such, I encourage you to read the tags. I am not responsible for your like or dislike of the fic, so please consider yourself warned. Thanks.





	Finding Great Joy

It was bitterly cold when Carol finally, a bit windblown even from the short walk from the parking lot outside the apartment, managed to get her keys out of her purse and the door unlocked. Though November in New York wasn't always this chilly, the weather men had been forecasting a late-autumn storm all week, and the temperature had dropped accordingly as Carol left the furniture store that day. She shivered as she struggled to open the stiff lock and then supported the heavy door against her shoulder as she came gratefully into the warmth.

Tramping up the stairs, Carol secretly hoped that Therese had gotten home first and started dinner. She was normally home an hour or so after Carol, but Carol had been stuck with a couple who could not decide on an ottoman for their study and it had taken her well past her normal leaving time. It was almost six-thirty now, at least an hour after Therese usually came home. Sliding her key into the lock, Carol heard the familiar sounds of the television and smiled as the warmth and welcome scent of dinner hit her as she came in.

Therese, dressed in a woolen jumper and a soft long-sleeved shirt, popped her head out of the kitchen and then smiled. "Carol!" 

"Hello, darling." Carol opened her arms for her sweet girl, burying her nose into Therese's sweet smelling hair as she held her close. Therese snuggled gratefully into Carol's arms and placed several kisses over Carol's hair, neck, cheeks, and lips. Carol laughed and swung Therese up into her arms, loving the surprised little giggle from her little one.

"Did you have a good day at work?" asked Therese, smiling down at her lover, her cheeks flushed from the hot stove. "You're a bit later tonight."

"I know. I'm sorry, angel. Another couple that just couldn't make up their minds." Carol put Therese down and then shucked off her coat, wishing she'd had her fur today instead of her red felt coat. "What is it about this time of year that makes people seem to lose their minds?"

"All the excitement of the holidays, I guess," said Therese, taking Carol's coat from her and hanging it up. Carol smiled her thanks and took off her shoes, rubbing her sore feet up and down her stockinged legs.

"Goodness, that feels so much better. I did not wear the right shoes today." She padded into the living room and sat down on the couch. Immediately Therese clambered beside her, arranging herself so that she was sitting on Carol's lap. Carol snuggled her close and immediately showered kisses all over Therese's hair and cheeks, causing her little one to squirm and giggle.

"And how was work for you?" Carol patted Therese's bottom. "You're a little wet, sweetie."

"Work was fine," said Therese, choosing to ignore Carol. "I managed to get quite a few things done today. I started dinner. I hope you don't mind the leftover chicken being made into chicken soup, but I didn't know what else to do with the bones, and I didn't have the patience to save them to make stock, so I just used the stock we had, and -"

She was cut abruptly off by Carol tickling her, and Therese dissolved into laughter. "That wasn't fair, Mama," she complained, but her eyes were sparkling.

"Then take a breath once in awhile, you silly goose. I'm sure I don't care what we have. I'm just glad to be home with you." Carol kissed Therese and then patted her bottom again, this time a little more firmly. "Now. I think someone needs her diaper changed."

Therese's shoulders immediately relaxed and she melted into Carol, turning her face into Carol's shoulder. "No. Not wet," she murmured, her voice muffled. 

Carol smiled. "We both know that isn't true." She cuddled Therese for a moment. "Shh. Let Mama take care of you, hmm? Such a big girl, so grown up and important all day . . . but I know how little she is."

Therese giggled a bit and clung to Carol. "Not little!"

"I think you're very little inside that grown-up dress," Carol teased. "But if I let my little girl sit in wet pants, we know what happens . . ."

Therese flushed, since that was a gentle, but pointed reminder to change more often. She had just finished with a nasty rash that had lasted more than a week, and Carol knew that she was remembering the nights of crying because she was too sore to sleep.

"Okay, Mama."

"Good girl." Carol kissed Therese and lifted her into her arms, standing easily. "Then we can have some of that yummy soup you made."

"I was a big girl to make soup," pointed out Therese as Carol went into the bedroom and placed her on the bed. "I'm not so very little."

"No, you're not always very little," said Carol, taking down Therese's soft tights and plastic pants and unpinning her wet diaper. "Sometimes you're a very big girl."

Therese nodded, but then looked suddenly a little worried. "But not always a big girl," she added.

"No?" Carol checked Therese's bottom and noticed with satisfaction that her rash was almost non-existent now. "Well, I'd say that most of the time you're quite a big girl. In fact, you just told me you were."

Therese looked definitely worried, now. "But I still need Mama," she whispered, a thumb surreptitiously going into her mouth. "Right?"

Carol smiled down at her baby and gave in, blowing a raspberry on Therese's slightly rounded tummy. "Of course, silly. I need my baby girl, too." 

Therese giggled and Carol kissed her tummy, pulling down her dress. "All done. Go wash your hands for supper and I'll do the same." She smiled as Therese got up and scampered away into the bathroom, a big smile on her own face. These evenings at home were one of Carol's very favourite things - and it made any long day totally worth it.

Just as Carol came out of the bathroom after Therese, she heard the phone ring. Therese was closer, so she answered. 

"Hello, Aird residence." The two had agreed that using Carol's last name for the phone would simplify things, though of course all mail and correspondence was addressed to the lady it was for, and Therese's friends called regularly. Harge was well aware that Therese was living with Carol after a year and a half of them living together, but so far, he had decided to turn a blind eye. Thank God, Carol thought. It was enough that he meddled as much as he did in their lives and in Rindy's.

Therese's inquiring face changed to surprise and she almost dropped the phone in shock. "Yes, she's right here. Yes, I'll ask her to come to the telephone." Therese covered the phone and turned to Carol. "Carol, I think it's Harge."

Carol wanted to smooth the worry lines out of Therese's face. It was certainly not her fault that Harge brought his own stress to their relationship. "It's all right, darling. Go into the kitchen." Carol kept her voice calm and modulated, and Therese uncertainly handed her the phone and went into the kitchen, though Carol knew very well she was going to stand just inside the door so that she could hear the conversation. 

Harge's voice was harsh, as usual. "Carol, I've called to speak about the Thanksgiving holiday. As you know, Rindy's school has a November break, and with this nasty weather, I can't see why we would stay in Ridgewood. I'm going to take her to Florida for the week. My parents are already there, and they've expressed a wish to spend Thanksgiving with their granddaughter."

Carol bit her tongue against a sharp retort. Harge knew very well that it was Carol's turn to have Rindy for Thanksgiving Day. "Hello, Harge. I'm well, thank you; how have you been?" she replied pointedly.

Harge sounded a little shamefaced. "Fine, thank you. Anyway, I haven't much time. I know you had arrangements with her, but I assure you I'm willing to let you spend the night with her at Abby's if you wish, in return."

Carol's eyebrows rose. That was certainly new; he'd never capitulated to anything like that before. "I'm sure she'd like to see her Aunt Abby."

Harge's voice was rough. "Well, I certainly wouldn't usually approve, and I wouldn't count on this being a regular arrangement, but you know how Rindy usually becomes ill in November, anyway. She has a delicate chest. I feel it'd be best for her to be somewhere warm, at least while this storm stays over the area."

Carol knew there was nothing she could say. She had planned a lovely Thanksgiving with Rindy at the Plaza Hotel, with a shopping trip for Rindy the day before. Therese had been planning to meet them for dinner. While Harge had not allowed Rindy to come to the apartment on Madison yet, he had agreed that if Florence stayed with Rindy in another room in the Plaza, he was willing to let Carol have her over two days for the first time. 

"Well, of course I can cancel the arrangements I had with her, though it is an inconvenience for me," she said tightly, and Harge sighed.

"I do feel badly," he said, his voice softening a bit. "I know she was looking forward to seeing you and to the New York trip to the Plaza. She wanted to see the Macy's parade."

"If you're worried for her health, I quite understand," said Carol, her voice clipped. "I hope she has a fine time in Florida, and we'll certainly see each other when she gets back." She knew that Harge, while he likely did feel guilty, also wouldn't worry about it too much once the call had finished.

Harge put down the phone, and Carol hung up slowly, her vision blurring as she replaced the receiver. Truth be told, she had been looking forward to seeing Rindy all month. Harge was very good about ensuring Rindy wrote at least once a week, her letters sometimes including photo snapshots of her daily life, and making sure that she called Carol every Sunday, but it just wasn't the same as getting to see her and hold her close. The disappointment was bitter, especially a mere week before the holiday.

Therese peeked out from behind the door, her face a mask of worry. "Is everything all right?" she asked timidly.

Carol looked at her sweet girl, and tried to smile. "Oh, sweetie. No need to look so nervous. Come," she said, opening up her arms. Therese snuggled into them, and Carol bowed her head into Therese's hair, letting a few tears fall quietly, without Therese seeing. 

"Did he ruin your plans with Rindy?" asked Therese, her voice quiet and concerned, and Carol kissed Therese's forehead.

"He's always ruining everything; that's just Harge, I'm afraid. It's all right. I'll see her for a weekend before Christmas - he's allowing her to sleep over at Abby's for a change. That will be fun, won't it?" Carol was determined not to let Harge's whims bother her, and after a moment, Therese smiled, too.

"She'll enjoy that. Abby is always so much fun."

"You can come too, silly. I'd love you to meet Rindy again." Carol held Therese close for a moment, then sighed. "That does put a bit of a spin on our Thanksgiving plans, though. I know that Abby usually goes to the Hamptons to see her parents for the holiday . . ."

"Well, we could always have a quiet one here. Even invite Danny over," suggested Therese, but Carol shook her head.

"No, you know, I think I'd like to see if Abby has firmed up her plans yet. She's notoriously last-minute, and I'm sure she hasn't made the arrangements yet. I would like to have a country Thanksgiving for a change. What do you think?" Carol smiled down at Therese, who nodded enthusiastically.

"I don't think I've really ever left the city for it . . . usually, with Richard, it'd be at his family's house."

"Well, I think it's time for a new tradition." Carol picked up the phone. "Can you go and turn down the stove, darling?"

Therese scampered away, and Carol dialled Abby's number. If she couldn't have Rindy, she'd still have a Thanksgiving with people she loved.

//~//

Later, Therese eagerly eating her soup across the table, Carol smiled in satisfaction. Her conversation with Abby had gone very well, and the arrangements had turned out much better than expected.

"Well, no, I haven't decided what I'm doing yet, Carol. You know very well it's not a holiday I really care about," said Abby, sounding slightly annoyed. Carol figured she had caught her just as she was going to sit down to her usually-late dinner.

"Well, my plans with Rindy fell through, thanks to Harge, that brute. I want to know if Therese and I can join you at yours this year."

"I certainly don't have any problem with it," said Abby, "but I was going to invite Georgina. I hope you don't mind."

"Golly, why would I mind? I'm sure it gets very annoying being a third wheel all the time." 

"Well, this could actually work out," said Abby, her voice trailing off. "Say, what if I have Georgina bring that nice little Eilis again? I know she and Therese hit it off quite well last time they met."

Carol's face had brightened. "Oh, she's a little darling. So polite. And Therese did enjoy playing with her, very much."

"I'm sure the little thing doesn't have plans herself; she lives in that dismal boarding house, after all. It might be nice for her to get away." 

Carol had agreed, and Abby's voice sounded much brighter. "All right, leave it with me. I'll get Mary to make us a feast before she leaves for her own family, and it'll be easy as anything to pop it in the oven on the day."

"Excellent," Carol had said. "We'll be down the Wednesday night. I believe Therese has both Thursday and Friday off, which is quite a boon for her."

"It pays not to be the newest kid in the place anymore," Abby agreed. "I'll see you then."

Now, Therese looked up, her dark-blue eyes bright and sparkling. "I hope it snows, Mama. Then Eily and I can go on a sled down Abby's hill."

"That would be a lot of fun. You'll have to show Eilis how we do Thanksgiving here in America. This will be her first time celebrating this holiday."

Therese bounced, spilling a bit of soup down her jumper. Carol chose to say nothing, but she did reach across the table to wipe Therese's face fondly. 

"I'll show her all around Abby's property. We can go and play hide and seek in the orchard! And maybe we can make snow angels if there's any snow."

"Don't get too excited, sweetheart. This storm may just pass right over us. I know the weather man said we'd get a few inches of snow, but it's still November. It's too warm for it to stick for long."

Therese's sunny face darkened. "Not necessarily," she said, tossing her head indignantly. "We've had snow in November before that stuck to the ground. Besides, we're going to be in _New Jersey_. It's not New York City. It'll be cooler there."

Carol just smiled, picking up their finished bowls and plates and bringing them to the sink for washing later. "Maybe so. Now, sassy girl, it's time for a bath and then for bed."

"Can't I watch a program?" Therese pouted, even though Carol always let her do whatever she wanted to do after her bath. But this time, Carol checked her watch.

"Darling, it's already past eight o'clock, what with all this hubbub and phone calls back and forth. It's late, and you're starting to look tired." It was true, but Therese pouted anyway.

"I like to watch a program with you before bed."

"Well, I'll tell you what," said Carol, unwilling to make Therese unhappy. "Why don't we have a quick bath and then you can watch your program? But then it's straight to bed. I'm tired, too, and there's still dishes to do."

"Oh, do them in the morning," said Therese, her tone wheedling. "I want Mama cuddles."

"You do, do you?" Carol twined her arms around her girl. "I have lots of those for you." She kissed Therese's nose. "Now into the bath, sweetheart."

Therese splashed happily in the warm bath as Carol quietly washed her hair. These times were so peaceful, especially now that the nights were dark and cold. It was so nice to bathe Therese, getting her all nice and clean for bed. And she found that Therese needed this time to unwind, too. Her job was very demanding, and she was close to promotion, which she was naturally both excited and nervous about. 

After Therese's bath, Carol carried her warm, damp little body wrapped in towels into the bedroom, and diapered her. The question of whether Therese should undergo therapy for her wetting problem had come up again, especially after the last rash and considering the fact that she was so busy at work. Therese was undecided, and so Carol hadn't pushed. It was Therese's choice.

She did, however, ensure that there was better airflow under the plastic pants without compromising them. Therese was a heavy wetter at night, and she didn't want a mess in the morning. Dressing her baby in a pair of soft red flannel pajamas, Carol finished up with Therese and smiled as Therese gave her a kiss on her way out to the bathroom to brush her teeth, and then to the living room. Carol tidied up from the bath and came out to find that Therese had poured her a glass with three fingers of bourbon. Sometimes Therese would drink with Carol; tonight, she was content just to snuggle as they watched an evening music special together.

Soon, Therese was nodding sleepily against Carol's shoulder. Carol put her drink down and smiled. "Someone's sleepy."

"Mmm," murmured Therese, too sleepy even to argue. She raised her arms to Carol and Carol lifted her. 

"Come on, sweetheart." Carol kissed her sweet-smelling, still-damp hair and placed Therese into bed, slipping in beside her. Immediately, Therese woke up enough to crawl into Carol's arms. She ran a gentle finger over Carol's nipple, and Carol felt her breasts respond. Though she didn't have much milk left anymore, there was enough every night for Therese to nurse down to sleep.

Looking at Therese's peaceful face as she latched on, Carol thought about how very grateful she was that she got to have this wonderful time together with Therese. Even if it was all she ever had - she at least had this.

//~//

Therese hurried out in the freshly-fallen snow with the last Tupperware container of cranberry sauce and carefully packed it into the backseat, along with her tiny yellow suitcase full of clothes and diapers for the two holidays. Abby had invited them all to stay over, and it had snowed the night before, blanketing the world in a fresh, white mantle. Therese couldn't resist kicking up a little bit of the fluffy pile of flakes before decorously composing herself and getting into the car. She wouldn't want the neighbours to wonder what was wrong with her.

Carol smiled at her, resplendent in her fur coat. "Well, you got your wish, didn't you, sweetie?"

"I told you it would stick," said Therese with satisfaction. Carol started the Packard and Therese fiddled with the radio until Ella Fitzgerald began to croon. It was the perfect setting - the bright morning with a few flakes of snow lazily falling from the sky, the quiet hiss of the tires over the freshly fallen snow in the parking lot, and the music. Therese felt perfectly happy.

The drive to Ridgewood took a little longer because of the snow, but the roads were surprisingly clear. "Everyone is out getting a head start on their Christmas shopping before the stores close at noon today," commented Carol, fiddling with a cigarette. Therese lit it for her and she unrolled the window, letting the smoke stream out into the clear air. "Glad it's not me," she shivered.

Therese was glad, too. She'd worked the beginning of the holiday season after Thanksgiving before, and she never wanted to do it again. She leaned back against the leather seat and smiled. "I'm so excited to see Abby, and Eily."

Carol smiled. "I'm excited to see them, too. I'm also very interested to meet this Georgina."

"I hope she's nice," ventured Therese, and Carol squeezed her hand. 

"She'd have to be nice if Abby likes her. We're going to have a grand time." Pulling off the highway, Therese watched the landscape change to rolling white hills, dotted with snow-covered evergreens and trees with the last hint of colour clinging to their topmost branches. Stately homes appeared on either side of the road, and Abby's familiar stone mansion came into view as Carol turned onto her long drive with a practiced sweep of the Packard, which handled beautifully in the snow.

Therese felt a little frisson of fear. What if Eily didn't remember her - or like her anymore? What if Georgina wasn't nice? What if Abby thought Therese was too much of a baby, as she had in the past? She found herself hiding a bit behind Carol, shyly, as Carol gathered the food and suitcases into her arms. Therese took what she could and followed Carol through the cold air to the door, which had a jolly autumn wreath on it, tied with a big plaid bow - likely Abby's handiwork.

Abby had the door open before they could knock. "Well, hello, you!" She leaned forward and took the food containers from Carol, kissing her on the cheek as she did so. "I expected you rascals last night!"

Therese smiled at Abby, who leaned forward to kiss her, too. "Hello, little one," she smiled, and Therese felt her cheeks redden a little as she grinned back. She was used to Abby's teasing, now. 

Carol was divesting herself of her wraps as she answered Abby. "Well, I don't see how we could have come, Abigail. I have no idea what it was like here, but you couldn't have seen two feet in front of your face last night in New York. What a storm!"

"Well, you knew it was coming," said Abby, nodding her thanks at Mary, the maid, as she came to take Carol's and Therese's coats. "You could have left right after work. It didn't hit until at least ten o'clock. Now," she said, cutting off any other argument, "I've put you and Therese up in the same room you always stay in, just off the west bathroom. Eilis will be next to you. I could sleep an entire army upstairs, so I thought it'd be nice for us to all be close together."

"Definitely," agreed Carol as she followed Abby into her fragrant kitchen. "Something smells great, darling."

"That's Mary's pumpkin pie," Abby smiled at the sweet-faced older lady. "She's heading out right after Georgie and Eilis get here, but she sweetly decided to stay and help me just get the last bits together."

Carol and Therese exchanged a wink. All four of them knew how disorganized Abby was, though she was an excellent cook. Mary hid a smile. "If that's all, Miss Abby . . ."

"Definitely all. Go up and get ready! Your brother is going to pick you up any moment now," urged Abby, giving Mary a gentle push towards the entrance to the hall. Just then, a knock on the door sounded.

"That'll be Georgie and Eilis," breathed Abby, and bustled away. Therese moved closer to Carol.

Carol smiled down at her. "Now, you're not going to be shy, are you, Therese?"

Therese looked down. Sometimes she just felt more shy than other times, and she'd never met Georgina. However, she had no time to blink before Abby and two other women came in.

Therese met Eilis Lacey's big blue eyes and both girls smiled shyly at each other. "It's lovely to see you again, Therese," said Eilis in her soft Irish accent. "And you, Carol."

"Hello, darling," said Carol, and went forward to give Eilis a kiss on the cheek. "You're looking so well."

"Thank you," whispered Eilis, and then looked for Georgina, who immediately came to stand by her side. A tall, blonde woman, Georgina looked strikingly similar to Carol in colouring and height - but that was where the similarities ended. Georgina smiled, a wide, uninhibited smile, and her voice was bright and definitely harder than Eilis's soft accent.

"Well, now, this must be Carol. I've heard a lot about you, then. It's finally nice to meet you!" Georgina's bright Dublin accent drew a smile from Carol, who shook Georgina's hand firmly. 

"Yes, I'm Carol Aird. This is Therese Belivet. Come and say hello, darling." Carol turned to Therese, who was slowly backing behind Carol, her eyes wide. "Don't be shy. This is Georgina."

"Hello, love." Georgina's voice softened. "Don't be shy. Eilis couldn't stop chattering about you the last time she came from your house, now could she?" She extended a hand to Therese, and Therese timidly took it. Then she gave Georgina a shy smile, which was immediately returned.

"Aren't you a lovely little thing. We'll have to have you come to see Eilis in Brooklyn. She doesn't get much of a chance to play with others her own age." Georgina turned to Abby. "Thank you for having us, love."

"Of course. Come get settled, I'll pour everyone some drinks. Whose car did you borrow, Georgie?"

"Oh, it's my employer's. He usually lets me have it to tote the girls around, so it was easy as anything to get it for this. Eily, pet, why don't you come sit by me, then?" Therese found she liked Georgina's chatter. It was oddly soothing. Eilis stood a bit awkwardly by the sofa, and Georgina pulled her down comfortably beside her. After a moment, Eilis snuggled shyly into Georgina. 

Carol looked on fondly, and took Therese's hand. "We'll be with you in just a moment. We've got to settle in." Therese realized then that Carol wanted to change her diaper, and was surprised she hadn't even noticed she was wet. Carol led her up the stairs to their usual bedroom.

"Now, Therese, I'm not going to let you sit in a wet diaper, sweetie. You've got to be a little more on top of things. It's been hours since your last change."

Therese obediently lay down on the bed and started to suck her thumb as Carol changed her. "Don't be so shy, darling. You know Eilis."

"I like Georgina," ventured Therese. 

"Then don't be such a clam and talk to her, silly." Carol finished and Therese wandered into the bathroom with her to wash her hands, too. Talking was just too hard sometimes, but that was something Carol didn't really seem to understand very well. Carol seemed to be able to speak to anyone. Therese envied that sometimes.

Back downstairs, Abby had served drinks and had poured a glass of lemonade for Eilis and Therese, though Therese knew she could have anything she wanted for the asking. But lemonade was good for now. 

"Lunch will be ready shortly, but it's really just bites, since dinner is on track to be done around five o'clock," said Abby. "Anyway, I figured it'd be nice to visit, and maybe go for a walk later. It's a lovely day, despite the snow."

"Not very cold at all," agreed Carol. "We enjoyed our drive up."

Therese sipped her drink and took in the cozily-decorated room. It was quite big, with a large fireplace, in which Mary had lit a roaring fire. Abby always had the latest music on her phonograph, and the sounds of Billie Holiday drifted lazily over the four. Georgina was explaining the latest capers from her little nanny charges, and the older women were laughing wryly.

"They're really a handful, but I wouldn't change them for the world," finished Georgina. She looked at Eilis, who was squirming a little. "Eily, why don't you go and clean up a little for lunch, then?"

Eilis rose obediently, but looked a bit lost. "I'm not sure . . . I mean, I'm wondering where the toilet is?" she stammered softly.

"Therese, darling, why don't you show her?" Carol gently nudged Therese. Therese rose, too, and after a moment, she took Eilis's hand. The two smiled at each other and Therese led Eilis down to the hallway bathroom.

Eilis slipped inside and Therese returned back to the sofa with Carol. She'd noticed that Eilis seemed to be wearing a diaper again, which made her feel better about her own diaper. Not that any of the ladies likely minded, or even thought about it, but Therese was still shy around new people for this reason.

After some time had passed, Georgina's face creased in concern. "I have no idea what Eilis must be up to, I'm sure," she said. "I'd best find her."

Abby rose. "Lunch is ready, anyway. Come and join me at the table when you're ready."

Carol and Therese went and sat down, but Georgina came around the corner and lowered her voice as she addressed Abby. "Eilis has had a bit of an accident," she said. "Is it possible for me to take her upstairs to change her?"

"Good Lord, Georgie, of course. That sort of thing means nothing around here," said Abby cheerfully. "People are always having accidents."

Georgina laughed. "I'm sure that's the God's honest truth," she said dryly. "She's a bit embarrassed to come out, is all. If she'd only not wait so long, I think she'd not be in such a position."

Therese reflected on how easy it was to just be herself around Georgina, Abby, and Eilis. It was nice, for a change. She smiled and accepted the plate of tiny sandwiches that Abby passed her.

"I didn't want to make much," explained Abby. "But I figured the girls would want to go exploring while we shred Ridgewood society to pieces," she winked. Carol laughed.

"It was nice of you to think of such things, Abigail."

Eilis and Georgina joined the table, Eilis looking a little teary-eyed. "Everything all right, darling?" Carol asked in her soft, modulated voice.

"Fit as a fiddle," answered Georgina brightly, and accepted the plate of sandwiches. "Take some food, love," she encouraged Eilis, who was sitting, looking at her lap.

Eilis looked a bit miserable, but soon brightened as she munched her way through two sandwiches, some potato chips, and some vegetables from a crudite dish. Therese ate as quickly as possible - she knew Carol would want her to have a nap, and she wanted to play in the snow with Eilis. Soon enough, she finished, and breathlessly asked if she could be excused to put on her snow suit.

Abby winked at her. "Of course, sweetie. I left a surprise for you and Eilis in the pool house. You know where it is, right?"

Therese nodded, her eyes sparkling. "Come on, Eilis," she said, forgetting her shyness. "I can't wait to go sledding!"

Eilis looked interested, and looked over at Georgina, who winked at her. "Best get a move on, Eily, love. Don't miss all the fun."

The girls hastily put on their warm things. Eilis had a skirt on, as usual, but she wore thick woolen tights and tall winter boots. Her green felt coat and warm white scarf seemed warm enough, decided Therese, and she had on a pair of thick mittens. Therese was dressed in the ski suit she and Carol and bought the winter before, and a warm woolen hat. Carol came out to make sure Therese's mittens were on and her scarf tied tightly.

"Be careful, girls," was all she said, but she tied Eilis's scarf a little more tightly too, and cupped her bright face. Eilis's blue eyes sparkled with something like tears for a moment before she managed a smile back.

"Come on, Eily, let's go!" Therese almost shouted, and was out Abby's back door like a shot, not even waiting to see if Eilis was behind her. The pool house and pool lay at the bottom of a small hill, but the real sledding hill was slightly in the distance, careening down into the orchard. Therese floundered through the snow, hearing Eilis breathing behind her, and then they both stumbled onto the cement around the pool at the same time, slightly out of breath.

"We never had this much snow at once in Ireland," said Eilis breathlessly. "I need a suit like yours. I'm sure Bartocci's must have them."

"Probably," replied Therese. "It does make things easier." She tried the door of the pool house and found it open. Just inside was a bright red, brand-new sled, with metal runners gleaming in the bright snow-lit light from the door.

"Oh," said Therese, her eyes shining. She'd thought they'd need to use flattened cardboard, the way they had when she'd been in the orphanage. Never had she dreamed of such a gift from Abby. It was really more of a Christmas present than just an every day present, she thought. Almost too much.

Behind her, Eilis voiced similar thoughts. "Did Abby really get that just for us?" Eilis' accent got a little stronger in her wonder. "What a thing. It's almost too much, isn't it?"

"Yes," agreed Therese. "But Abby is so generous, and I'll bet she and Carol and Georgina are there watching us right now. Let's give them a show." She pulled the sled out by its brand-new, perfectly braided rope, and thrilled at how it felt in her hand. She pulled it experimentally across the snow and giggled at the sound of the runners hissing over the snow. Then she remembered Eilis, and that she should share. She turned around and offered the rope to Eilis.

"Want a go?"

Eilis took the rope and ran suddenly through the snow, giggling as the sled kicked up snow easily behind her. The two then took the rope together and hauled it up the steep hill into Abby's orchard. Therese turned to see the three older ladies, each with a drink in their hands, waving and knocking on the large, lead-paned window that looked out onto the orchard from the dining room. Both Therese and Eilis waved back, then looked at each other joyfully.

Because Therese had a little more experience with sledding, she sat on the front of the sled while Eilis clambered onto the back. There was barely enough room for them to fit - after all, it was made for children - but they managed, squeezing together. Then Therese used her feet to push off, and they were flying through the snow, down into the rows and rows of fruit trees below.

Shy little Eilis could barely take the thrill - a shriek like none other Therese had ever heard came out of her mouth. "Oh, Therese, be careful - don't hit the tree. Oh Jesus, watch where you turn!" Therese could feel Eilis's hands clenching her shoulders, but she simply shook her off and laughed. 

"Part of the fun is the thrill, Eily!" 

Eilis laughed. "I suppose it is, yes." She got up and grabbed the rope. "Let's go again, then!"

The two ran up and down the hill for the better part of an hour, each time shrieking in delight on the way down. Therese thought the sled was faster than anything she'd ever been on - even the Packard. But all too soon, Eilis began to yawn, and then suddenly, Therese felt cold and wet and tired. She wanted Carol and a dry diaper and a nap.

Eilis went to pick up the sled's rope, but slipped on a patch of ice under the snow and fell heavily onto her knees. She got to her feet, her lips set grimly, but her chin began to quiver, and her blue eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, Eily, that must have hurt," said Therese sympathetically, and took the rope from her. "Let's get back inside."

Eilis managed to keep it together as Therese put the sled away in the pool house and they trudged back to the house, but as soon as they got inside, Eilis's lower lip trembled and she began to cry.

Immediately, Georgina was in the hallway. "Tsk, tsk, what's this, then, Eilis? Shh, pet, it's all right, then." Georgina wiped Eilis's eyes with the corner of her dress sleeve and gave her a hug. "Are you after falling on the ice again?"

"She fell as we were coming in," explained Therese, and then felt her own lower lip tremble. It had been scary, even though it hadn't been Therese this time, getting hurt. "She might have hurt her knees."

Carol came in and took Therese into her arms, rubbing her hands up and down Therese's arms. "Eilis might have sore knees, but she'll be all right, I think." She kissed Therese's forehead and helped her out of her snowsuit, then quietly patted her bottom as Therese yawned. "And now I think it's time for a nap, darling. Not to mention a diaper change."

Georgina smiled as Therese flushed in embarrassment. "Never mind, Therese. Eilis is in need of a change and a nap, too." She pressed a kiss to Eilis's cheek affectionately, and tickled her a little, eliciting a little giggle. "Such a sweet little pet I have."

Therese went up with Carol, but not before she watched Georgina make Eilis's powdered milk bottle in fascination. She hadn't seen powdered milk in regular use since war time, and she grimaced at the memory of it. "That can't be very good," she said, before Carol pinched her gently.

"Therese."

"Sorry," she whispered, but Eilis laughed.

"I like it, though. Fresh milk is nice, but it's not home," she said without thinking, and then suddenly burst into tears. Georgina finished Eilis's bottle and then came over, drawing her close.

"I think a certain little one is knackered," she said affectionately, "and just a bit homesick on such a day, isn't she? That's all right, love, let's go and have a sleep, then. Say good night to Therese."

Eilis wiped her tears and smiled. "Good night, Therese."

"Good night, Eily."

As Therese nursed upstairs with Carol, who was quietly stroking her hair, she vowed to be a little nicer to Eilis, and to not say things that might hurt her feelings, even though she really didn't mean them to be hurtful. Her eyes closed sleepily, and Carol pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, darling."

//~//

Abby was bustling around the kitchen and a savoury smell of roasting turkey greeted Therese as she padded down the stairs after her nap. Carol had already changed her, but she felt cuddly and sleepy, and in the mood for just a bit of quiet time to wake up a little. She noticed that Eilis didn't seem to be awake yet, but Carol and Georgina were chattering brightly in the other room. They were likely each a few drinks deep at this point, thought Therese wryly.

Abby turned and gave Therese one of her warm smiles. "Hello, sweetie. Do you want to help me with the end of this dinner? Just a few last touches."

Therese nodded and took the dish Abby handed her. "Pickles and olives, please, Therese," Abby directed.

Therese sat with a bunch of jars in front of her and quietly filled the dish as Abby, her tongue poking out in concentration, finished basting the turkey. "We're really about ready," said Abby in satisfaction. "Thanks for the help."

Therese smiled and when Abby slid into the chair beside her, she leaned for a moment against her, quietly enjoying the late afternoon light through the wide kitchen windows. She liked these quiet times with Abby - a rarity for the busy, bustling woman, too. Abby dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"Let's call the others, shall we?"

When they were all seated, Eilis blinking sleepily still, Abby bowed her head. Carol looked amused.

"We're none of us that religious here, darling."

Abby shot her a look. "It's not about religion, you ninny, and anyway at least two people here are Catholic, thank you very much." She bowed her head again, and this time, Carol fell silent.

"Part of my family tradition is to give thanks for the things we have been given, especially in the lean years after the war. A year ago, I didn't think I'd be sitting here, with such good friends - friends I really consider family," said Abby. "I am so pleased you all could come this year."

Carol smiled, and Therese felt her heart growing warm with love for them all. Georgina leaned over and kissed Abby's cheek.

"Thanks for adopting us, love."

"And giving us a place to go," said Carol, in her modulated and soft voice, only her blue eyes betraying her true feelings. Carol would always need Abby, thought Therese, in ways that she would never need Therese - but that was all right.

They dug into the meal, and Therese could not stop smiling. The Irish ladies exclaimed over the food, while Carol and Abby traded cracks and pokes as usual. Therese just sat silently, eating eagerly, and just happy to be there for it all.

As the meal drew to a close, Abby smiled at Therese. "I know someone who enjoyed this day," she said. "Look at how Therese's eyes are shining."

//~//

As Therese waited for Carol to come and give her a bath, she reflected on the day. Eilis had taught them a new card game her brothers had taught her after dinner, and they'd spent time watching a Thanksgiving special on Abby's television. Therese found herself wishing that they could be together like this all the time. It was so nice to feel as if she belonged.

Carol came in, looking a little tired, her sleeves rolled up. "I think it'll be an early bed for me, too. What a long day."

"But a good day?" ventured Therese, closing her eyes as Carol gently rubbed shampoo through her hair.

When she opened them again, Carol was smiling down at her with that special smile she had only for Therese.

"The best day," she said, and Therese wriggled in pleasure.

It had been such a joyful day.


End file.
